Thieves of Chaos
Thieves of Chaos is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-ninth case of the game. It is the forty-ninth case of Rosenoque and also the third case in Ivory Peaks. Plot After the reveal of the Arsonist being on the loose with the Guardian Angel, the player went with Major to help with the riots that plagued Ivory Peaks. Unfortunately, when the duo arrived in a burning street, they discovered the strangled body of journalist Kendra Currant in the display of a vandalized clothes store. The detectives first suspected former thief Hunter Whitehawk as it was revealed that the victim wanted him to help with a future theft but the ex-convict refused, angering her. The duo also added Major’s brother Diego Redmoon as the victim was gonna try to ruin his life after the murder of his mother by making an article saying that all Redmoons should be arrested as well as news reporter Henrietta Wilcrox who planned to get the victim fired for being unprofessional. The detectives then learned that the victim had been spotted near a vandalized park before her death. There, the pair found clues to add unemployed man Eric Caldon as the victim was mocking him a lot for being unemployed and without a job as well as old man Henry Black who was angry at Kendra for telling lies about his late son. The team later learned of a fight happening at the park before the team arrested Henry for the murder. When the team went to arrest Henry, they found a note saying that he had fled to the airport. The duo quickly drove there to intercept him. As Major showed him the evidence, Henry explained that he believed that Kendra was a lying and worthless cow that he had to shut up before she said too much. When Major asked what he meant, Henry took out a bottle and drank from it. Much to Major's dismay, Henry collapsed onto the floor dead before he could be saved from his own self-poisoning. After the events, Major decided to search deeper into the case to find out what made Henry kill Kendra. They went back to the street where they found a faded paper. When they recovered the faded text, it was revealed to be a message saying, "Henry Black, this woman is the cause of all your problems. She has ruined everyone and she is a liar. She also tried to assassinate your son. Kill her but don’t reveal anything to anyone…" Although the duo sent it to Adelina, they couldn’t find any leads to figure out who had told Henry to murder a woman. Also Jacob went with the player to track down the Arsonist and Guardian Angel. They soon found a burned torch inside the store which they found skin cells on it as well dirt from the local park, where they found a bomb and soon discovered the two mass murderers. Thanks to a stun weapon Jacob brought along, the two were stunned and handcuffed before being taken into custody and on their way back to Sandalone Prison. In the aftermath, the team vowed to keep preventing the riots and hoped that the mastermind didn't have any more problems up their sleeves... Summary Victim *'Kendra Currant' (found strangled in a vandalized shop) Murder Weapon *'Red Scarf' Killer *'Henry Black' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses amphetamine *The suspect eats durian fruit *The suspect has an addiction Profile *The suspect eats durian fruit *the suspect uses amphetamine Profile *The suspect uses amphetamine *The suspect eats durian fruit *The suspect has an addiction Appearance *The suspect is missing a tooth Profile *The suspect uses amphetamine *The suspect eats durian fruit *The suspect has an addiction Appearance *The suspect is missing a tooth Profile *The suspect uses amphetamine *The suspect eats durian fruit *The suspect has an addiction Appearance *The suspect is missing a tooth Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats durian fruit. *The killer has an addiction. *The killer uses amphetamine. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer is missing a tooth. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burning Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Badge, Victim's Purse) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Employee's Badge; New Suspect: Hunter Whitehawk) *Talk to Hunter Whitehawk about the body in the shop. *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Victim's Pass; New Crime Scene: News Studio) *Investigate News Studio. (Clues: Torn Paper, Lost and Found, Faded Notepad) *Examine Lost and Found. (Result: Robot Beanie; New Suspect: Diego Redmoon) *Talk to Diego Redmoon about knowing the victim. *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notes; New Suspect: Henrietta Wilcrox) *Talk to Henrietta Wilcrox about her colleague's murder. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threatening Note) *Analyze Threatening Note. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an addiction) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats durian fruit) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Vandalized Playground. (Clues: Burned Barrel, Wallet, Faded Article) *Examine Faded Article, (Result: Article on the Redmoons) *Talk to Diego about the victim's article on the Redmoons. (Attribute: Diego eats durian fruit) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Locked ID) *Examine Locked ID. (Result: Eric Caldon's ID; New Suspect: Eric Caldon) *Talk to Eric Caldon about the victim. (Attribute: Eric eats durian fruit) *Examine Burned Barrel. (Result: Burned Scarf) *Analyze Burned Scarf. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Red Scarf; Attribute: The killer uses amphetamine, Diego uses amphetamine; New Crime Scene: Reporter's Desk) *Investigate Reporter's Desk. (Clues: Picture of Man, Victim's Phone) *Examine Picture of Man. (Result: Henry Black Identified; New Suspect: Henry Black) *Talk to Henry Black about how he knew the victim. (Attribute: Henry uses amphetamine) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00) *Confront Hunter Whitehawk about the victim's thievery. (Attribute: Hunter eats durian fruit, has an addiction and uses amphetamine) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Burning Playground. (Clues: Burned Journal, Dirty Paper, Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Defaced Statue) *Interrogate Eric Caldon about the defaced statue. (Attribute: Eric has an addiction and uses amphetamine) *Examine Dirty Paper. (Result: Pink Flakes) *Examine Pink Flakes. (Result: Pink Rose) *Interrogate Henrietta about getting the victim fired. (Attribute: Henrietta eats durian fruit, has an addiction and uses amphetamine) *Examine Burned Journal. (Result: Journal Entries) *Analyze Journal Entries. (09:00:00) *Talk to Henry Black about the victim making lies of his late son. (Attribute: Henry eats durian fruit and has an addiction) *Investigate Vandalized Shop. (Result: Scarf Box, Pile of Ashes) *Examine Scarf Box. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Pile of Ashes. (Result: Bloody Tooth) *Analyze Bloody Tooth. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a missing tooth) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (3/8). (No stars) Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (3/8) *Talk to Major about how he wants to reopen the case. *Investigate Burning Street. (Result: Paper) *Examine Paper. (Result: Henry's Note) *Analyze Henry's Note. (06:00:00) *Close the case with Major Lucas. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Vandalized Shop. (Result: Burned Torch) *Examine Burned Torch. (Result: Burned Skin Cells) *Analyze Burned Skin Cells. (09:00:00) *Talk to Jacob Wilson about what he made to help arrest the murderers. (Reward: Disaster Victim) *Investigate Burning Playground. (Result: Mound of Dirt) *Examine Mound of Dirt. (Result: Ticking Bomb) *Examine Ticking Bomb. (Result: Bomb Disarmed) *Arrest Karter Layton and his partner for causing riots. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Ivory Peaks